Alex Elric, the Keyblade Wielder
by theblackalchemist99
Summary: Take the Gummi ship with Alex Elric as she goes to different worlds based on books, movies, animes, tv shows and whatever else I think up later.
1. The Start

Copyright: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other future references.

Authors Note: I just finished the original Kingdom Hearts game and I am starting up Kingdom Hearts II. I just wanted to write this because of all the possibilities for different worlds. This is my first story (besides the one I deleted cuz of its sucky-ness) So please NICELY tell me if you want me to change or do something. THX.

Also you can read Alex Elric's Profile on my profile.

Also just a side note, if you know Kingdom Hearts at all, you know Sora, Donald and Goofy take the gummi ship to different disney worlds. In this story, the worlds could be TV shows, Animes, Books or anything really. Please tell me other worlds i should do. THX.

Falling. Falling though blackness. Weightlessness. _"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I fell into darkness. It wasn't actually darkness. I could see my entire body and the hair whipping against my face but everything else was like a pitch black backdrop. My heart and mind raced as I fell into what seemed a bottomless pit of doom. Lovely. Suddenly I slowed and managed to land on my feet softly which shouldn't be possible. I wasn't dead so I didn't really care. I looked around and saw I was at the bottom of the blackness. The floor blended in with the rest of the black room until a light turned on above me. "Hello?" I asked peering around cautiously. I took one step forward and the black floor below me shattered into… doves? I watched as the white birds gracefully flew into circles, slowly disappearing into the shadows. Looking down, I saw an illuminated stained glass floor. The stained glass showed a person who I didn't recognize. A young boy holding a giant key. His hair was light brown with startling blue eyes. "So much to do…" A voice said. "Who's there?" I was glad my voice didn't crack because I was quaking in my tennis shoes. _

_"So little time…" I looked around looking for the source of the voice. The voice was eerily calm. "Take your time." The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere like a surround sound television. "Don't be afraid." That statement definitely help me calmed down. "The door is still shut." Then I can't get out. Crap. "Now step forward. Can you do it?" I gathered courage and steadied my breath. "Do what?" I asked. No reply. I took a step forward and luckily nothing happened. I walked forward looking at the strange boy on the floor. Three pedestals broke the surface of the floor as if it was water. "Power sleeps within you." Great, the voice decided to make a comeback. "If you give it a form…" There were bright flashes of light as items began to float above the pedestals. It will give you strength." A simple sword appeared on the first pedestal followed by a stick with a crystal on top (a wand?) on the next and finally a shield. "Choose well." Looking between the three options, I immediately wanted to grab the sword but the voice's caution made me scared. I looked at the shield. It would be nice to have extra defense… After arguing with myself for a brief moment I slowly grabbed the sword by the hilt. I couldn't reach. That ruined the moment. I took a deep breath and jumped for the sword, even though I knew I would probably impale myself. The sword floated into my hands. The silver blade gleamed and I examined the gold hilt and red gem. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. The sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" I wanted to chose it in the first place so I think it's what I 'seek', "Yes." I said aloud, not knowing if the voice heard me or not. The sword disappeared in a flash of light. "Your path is set. Now, what will you give in return?" I turned around to see two more pedestals. A shield and a wand. I looked between the two of them. I jumped of the pedestal and looked between the two. I walked, slowly but surely, toward the wand. As soon as I jumped on the pedestal, the voice boomed, "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. The staff of wonder and ruin. Will you give up this power?" I didn't know the 'power of the mystic' in the first place so, what the heck? "Yes." I said, more confident than the first decision. The staff disappeared just as the sword did. "You've chosen the path of a warrior." No, duh. "You've given up the power of the mystic." Thank you Mr. Obvious. "Is this the form you choose?" What? Will I become a fairy if I chose the power of the mystic? Glad I didn't chose that one. With regret already forming, I said, "Yes." The pedestals sunk back into the floor and I quickly jumped off. "Close one." I breathed. I spoke too soon. The stained glass floor shattered and I, once again, fell into the darkness. _

_ This time my landing wasn't the best. I tripped and fell on my face. It was the same glass design on the floor and no weird pedestals in sight. The sword from the pedestal earlier appeared in my hand. "You've gained the power to fight." Yay…? I tried out the sword in my hand. It fit my hand perfectly and it was pretty light. "Use this power to protect yourself and others." How can I protect others if I can't even use a sword? "There will be times you will have to fight." I felt shivers run up and down my spine. Fighting isn't my forte. Two black silhouettes glided across the floor and suddenly turned into these… _creatures. _They were ink-black and had yellow beady eyes. They had antennas but they weren't insects. "Keep your light burning strong." Thanks. No tips of how to fight or any way to make them go poof!. There were three of them now. Without any other choice, I raised my sword and slashed at the first creature. The creature looked stunned so I hit it again and it evaporated into smoke. Bracing myself to get the other creatures, the disappeared. I lowered my sword but, kept looking around for more of them. "Behind you!" the voice warned , calmed as heck. I spun around to see another creature and I jabbed it with my sword. In books, the hero or heroine get months of training and I just get a sword and enemies already coming for me. Why me? I killed another one and other decided to sneak up on me. Again, wondering what the heck I am doing, I swung my sword of a baseball bat. Who knew that baseball is effective on black creature thingys? As I attacked another creature, another decided to be smart and come up behind me. It hit me twice until I hit it twice back. It wasn't that bad, but if they keep it up, the pain would start to build up. One of the black creatures dissolved into an inky puddle as the rest followed the suit. The darkness spread like wildfire until I was standing on the darkness too. The entire glowing floor was consumed by darkness and it seemed like I was standing on air. A purple vortex appeared and sucked me in. For the third time in about 20 minutes, I was sucked into darkness. _

_ Next thing I knew I was lying on another stained glass floor. Déjà vu or what? I sat up and saw a pair off tall wooden doors. "Yes! A way out." I stood up and walked toward the door. "I thought I'd never leave." I felt relief wash over me. I grabbed the brass handles and pulled. The doors didn't budge. I pulled with all my might. Nothing. I looked around for a button. Key or a sign that said, "How to open the door to get the heck outta here" would be helpful right now. A light beamed down and revealed a chest. You know in those movies, when a pirate finds a treasure chest? It looked like a stereotypical wooden chest with gold edges. I walked over and tried to open it. I tried to open it for a while until out of frustration, I hit it with my sword. It actually opened. It actually freaking opened. A crate appeared behind me with a spotlight shining bright. "I wonder…" I thought aloud. I smashed the crate with my sword. A small chest opened and I received a bottle labeled 'potion'. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the archway that held the door In place shine like a beam of sunlight hit it. And a magical, mystical, wonderful… barrel appeared. I walked right over and attacked the barrel and I learned something new. The barrel takes more hits to break then it takes to kill the little creature things. The doorway glowed again with multicolored light. As I ran toward the door, it opened by itself and revealed a blinding white light. _

_ I was standing in the courtyard of my school with my three best friends, Lissy, Janice and Josh were standing in a triangle around me. I ran towards Lissy. Her green eyes were dazed and she wasn't the super-talkative person I knew. "What's the most important thing to you?" She asked. Strange question. Even for Lissy."Lissy, what ar-" I started. "Being number one? Friendship? Prized possessions?" She seemed to be in a trance, staring into space. "Friendship, of course." My friends mean the world to me. May sound tacky but… She didn't react at all. "Okay…." I walked over to Josh. His blue eyes where clouded and he was also in a trance. "Hey Josh! Wha-" Cut off again. "What are you most afraid of?" Psycho dreams with black creatures and in-trance friends? "Getting old? Being different? Being indecisive?" Different was fine with me and getting old…? I'll think about that when I'm 80. "Being indecisive." And just like what happened with Lissy. Ran over to Janice. Knowing that she would cut me off, I stayed quiet. "What do you want outta life? To see rare sights? To broaden your horizons? To be strong?" Again with, I'll think about this when I'm 80. "To see rare sights." I said, not knowing what else to say. The world freezes and the voice came back. "Your adventure begins in the dead of night. It won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end." I nodded. Sounds like a good ending. "The day you will open the door is very far and very near." Riddles. At least riddles are better than the black creature things. And again, I am blinded by white light. _

_ When my eyes adjust, I am back to the stain glass floor with the boy on it. The sword once again, appeared in my hand and once again the creatures were back. Except it brought friends. About 10 of them surrounded me and I set to work killing them. I guess I was getting better at using the sword, but I don't think my baseball method would work for much longer. Once the last creature dissolved in smoke, a stained glass stair way led its way somewhere. I shrugged and walked up the stairs. _

… _Which led to an identical platform of stained glass. "The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." I believed I learned that in… kindergarten if they even bother teaching logic. A light appeared in front of me, causing me to have a long shadow. Wow. Everyday we learn something new and pointless. The shadow started becoming 3D and stood up. Not taught in kindergarten. "But don't be afraid." Easy for you to say. I backed away quickly. "And don't forget…" The shadow thing rose up to about 20 feet tall. I wasn't going to wait for the voice to finish its statement and I tried to run away but the platform had a long drop if I went over the side. With no other choice I faced the shadow monster head on. I started to slash at its legs but it didn't seem to have any effect. The monster started forming a ball of energy, to clobber me with so I decided to find its weakness fast. The monster was crouching, readying itself to throw the ball at me. I started hitting it's hand. It seemed to have a lot of effect on the thing. As I started to really hurt the shadow, he threw the energy ball at me. I got hit full in the back. Feeling weak, I took out the potion from earlier and drank it. Maybe it would help. Or possibly turn me into a frog. Luckily, it didn't turn me into a frog. I immediately felt better and went to go hit the shadow's hand again. After getting hit with another energy ball and hitting the hand of the shadow, My sword disappeared as my shadow stood full height. He created a portal beneath me. The voice's words rang in my head. "Be don't be afraid." Then the voice spoke mighty words of wisdom. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." What? The sword that made a disappearing act? I was getting swallowed by the vortex now. I tried to claw my way out but to no prevail. "So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door."_

_How was it? Please tell me. And the worlds thing might not start until a while. Just need the story to make sense. THX._

_~ACD_


	2. Dreams and Reality

_Copyright: I don't own Kingdom Hearts_

_How's the story? I will have them go to other worlds after all this shenanigans is over. _

_I sat up in bed, feeling like I had run a marathon. I was sweating like mad and breathing hard. "It was just a dream." I repeated to myself. It felt more real than my other dreams and much scarier too. I clutched my key charm necklace from my grandma. She was a traveler and she traveled from world to world. I don't know if she was joking or if she is actually in another world. My dream ever since was to find her and travel around with her. I sighed and swung my legs out of bed and stood up. My bedroom wasn't anything special, just your stereotypical bed room; a bed, desk, book shelf, closet and everything else that's supposed to be in a bedroom. I opened my closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black tee. I slipped my iPod into my pocket and headed down stairs. As I entered the kitchen, my mom was making pancakes. "Mornin Hun." She chirped brightly. Hannah Elric is the best person ever; she never yells or raises her voice on anybody or even got mad that I ever seen. "Morning." I said drowsily. "Got a good night's sleep?" she asked, flipping a blueberry pancake. "Not really. I had the weirdest dream. At least I think it was a dream." I know it sounded crazy but I really was worry about the black creatures. I told her about everything. She was silent for longer than normal. "Mom?" She snapped out of her trance. "Yes? Oh. Sorry." She was acting strangely. She was all twitchy and nervous like the black creatures in my dreams were coming to take over or something. "What's wrong Mom?" I asked. I've never seen her like this. "Nothing Alex dear." My mom is the worst liar in the history of worst liars. I decided not to push her about it so I quietly ate the pancakes she placed in front of me. _

_ When I was finished eating, I looked up to see my mom looking very concerned. "What's wrong mom?" Her concern was concerning me. I shouldn't have told her about that dream. Maybe she's trying to find a way to nicely tell me that I am going insane. "Nothing Hun." She said ate her own stack of pancakes__. "Oh and Josh called. He said to meet him in the tree house." I brought my plate to the sink and listened to Josh's note. "Can I leave now?" I asked my mom. She still looked troubled but she nodded. "Go have fun. Just be careful." She knew that I knew to be careful but she never really reminded me a lot. "Okay!" I said cheerfully so she wouldn't be so worried about me for some random reason. "Love ya!" I called as I shut the door to our house and rode towards the tree house were me and my friends usually meet._

* * *

><p><em>Hannah Elric peered out of the window in the living room. "Can't you but some more time?" she asked not turning away from Alex's retreating back. "I'm afraid not. The heartless will soon overrun this world. I have to perform the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on Alex soon. She and the other destined<em>_ will have to work together and may be our only chance to save all the other worlds including this one, from darkness." Hannah turned about to look at the speaker. "It will come to a wonderful surprise when Alex sees you. She's still dreaming about other worlds since you left, you know." Alex's grandmother smiled. "Does she still have the necklace?" she asked. Hannah smiled. "She's never took it off for as long as I can remember. She loves that thing so much. It would break her heart if she lost it." Alex's grandmother smiled sadly. "Exactly my point." Hannah's eyes widened. "If she loses that necklace, she might-" Hannah started. "Give into darkness. That necklace is part of why her heart is strong. That is a huge weakness to the Heartless." Hannah stared at her hands. "How can we make sure that the charm or the entire necklace doesn't fall off? Fighting Heartless needs her to jum, swing and roll. How can it stay on?" Hannah fretted. "I already have an idea."_

* * *

><p><em>When climbed up the rope ladder all my friends were already waiting for me. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." I said as I took a seat on the wooden floor next to Janice. "It's fine. We were just talking about what we should do today." Lissy said, tying her curly brown hair into pigtails. "What should we do today?" Josh asked. We shrugged. "Watch a movie?" I offered. "There isn't any new releases out that we haven't seen already." Lissy countered. "Go to the library and read?" Janice offered hopefully. "Nah." Josh and Lissy chorused. "It's almost the end of the winter break. We have to do something." Winter on a tropical island really sucks. I moved to the door and swung my legs over the side of the tree house's floor. A movement caught my eye. I saw a shadow slithering across the ground. I looked up to see which bird made the funny shaped shadow but there were no birds in sight. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Yup, still there. "Hey guys… you gotta see this." Josh, Lissy and Janice all stood behind me looking down. I pointed to the shadow making its way towards the tree house. "Does that seem normal to you?" They looked as puzzled as I did. "This may sound crazy but I had a dream about those things last night. If they are what I think they are, they can hurt you if there are a bunch of them." I told them. "Let's go!" Josh said, and all four of us started climbing down the ladder. As we almost reached the ground, there were a huge amount of them now. "Let's book it!" Josh called and we ran towards the closest house out of the four of ours. My house.<em>

_ We ran as fast as we could, each of us looking backward at the giant shadow gliding behind us. As we approached my house, I noticed a odd looking ship in our front yard. I haven't see that ship in seven years but I still remembered it. "Grandma?" Excitement filled me even know I was running from… black creatures. We reached the front door and I pulled it open. "Hurry!" I said urgently, ushering in my friends . When Lissy finally made it in, I slammed the door and locked it tight. "Whoa! Where's the fire?" my mom said, from the kitchen. "Not fire. SHADOWS!" Josh yelled waving his arms around in a fury. I heard two wooden chairs be pushed away and footsteps come into the hall. It was mom and grandma. "Grandma!" I hugged her tight. "Hello child. Let's get rid of these things first then we have some business to take care of." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. She had a michevious twinkle in her eye. "You'll see." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms (no, not like a genie) and grabbed her opposite upper arm. With one movement, she uncrossed her arms and a flash of light enveloped her right hand. When the light disappeared, she was holding a strange key. It was light and cobalt blue and a glass like handle. There was a 3 bite thingy on the end where the key was supposed to fit in it's lock. "Whoa." Me and my friends chorused. "Hannah, would you please open then door?" Mom hesistated. "Are you sure?" she asked uneasily. "Don't you worry about your momma. I'll be fine." Mom hesitated and looked at me and my friends. "Alex, take your friends up to your room and lock the door." _

"_But mom…"_

"_But Mrs. Elric…"_

_ "Now." She commanded. "Fine. C'mon guys." I led my friends to my messy room. We all put our ears against the door, waiting for an explosion or something. Nothing. "Hey Alex." Lissy asked in a hushed tone. "Yeah?" I replied softly. "What do you mean that you saw it in your dreams last night? The black thingy-ma-bobbers?" I sighed. "I'll tell you guys. Just kept it between us, 'kay?" they nodded and I told them everything. "So those shadow looking things are shadows?" Josh asked. "Yes." The three girls said in unison. "Just making sure." Josh said sheepishly. There was a knock at the door. Me and my friends exchanged looks. "Who is it?" I called. "Mom and Grandma here." Full of relief, I opened the door. There stood my mom and Grandma standing there completely unharmed. "Are you four okay?" Mom asked urgently. "We're fine. What about you guys?" Grandma laughed. "It would take more than those things to bring me down." I smiled then looked to my mom. "I was just a door opener. I didn't do a thing." I looked back at grandma, who was still holding the key thing. "What's that?" I asked. She smiled. "It's what we have to talk about today dear. Hannah? Why don't you take the young ladies and gentleman home? Alex and I will get the basics down." She nodded. "Come on kids." With a wave, my friends headed down the stairs after my mom. I turned back to my grandma. "So, what do we have to talk about?" I asked eagerly. "Why don't we discuss this over some cookies and milk?" I nodded and we headed for the kitchen. _

_ As soon as the milk was poured and cookies baked, me and my grandma sat down at the kitchen table. This is how it went. _

_Grandma Elric: Now that we are properly situated, I shall tell you about many dangers and things that you will face on your journey. I asked between bites of_

_Me: Journey? You mean to other worlds?_

_Grandma Elric: Exactly. You know those creatures that chased you and your friends here today?" _

_Me: *nods*_

_Grandma Elric: Those were Heartless._

_Me: Hawt-wris? (Heartless?)_

_Grandma Elric: Don't talk with your mouth full, dear._

_Me: *gulp* Sorry Grandma_

_Grandma Elric: Quite alright dear._

_Me: So the Heartless…?_

_Grandma Elric: Ah, yes. According to an old legend, all the worlds were living in peace and harmony. Their hearts were full of light and happiness. They began to fight amongst themselves for the light._

_Me: How do you fight for light? (Tee hee. That rhymed)_

_Grandma Elric: *gives Alex piercing stare* _

_Me: Sorry._

_Grandma Elric: As I was saying, the people fought amongst themselves for the light. As hate and rivalry began, darkness took over the light in their hearts. The darkness spread like a wild forest fire; untamable and easily spread. As the adults fought about the light, the light in the children's hearts never faltered. The next generation was able to repair damage from the darkness and formed smaller islands but greater in number. _

_Me: So that means each of the world's used to be one giant world?_

_Grandma Elric: Exactly. Now we have to wait for your mother so we can get things in order._


End file.
